


05-1 (Nat)

by annathecrow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Clones, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: Illustration of a young clone of Natasha Romanoff, plus some story context.





	05-1 (Nat)

(Archived [from Tumblr](https://crowdraws.tumblr.com/post/89303153788/nat-a-clone-of-black-widow-with-some-of-her), posted 2014/06/20. Comment rewritten.)

The picture comes from a post Winter Soldier MCU AU idea of mine… in it, Hydra scientist uses DNA samples and brain scans that SHIELD made when Natasha joined to create clones with her memories. Because the clones don’t survive the full load, they do it in stages - thus, child Natasha(s).

SHIELD falls, the lab is closed and then raided by CIA (with Sharon on the team). Most clones are killed either by Hydra or CIA, but Sharon lets one of them go. Shenanigans ensue.

I never got the idea to grow a proper plot, unfortunately, but Nat (the clone) was always a fave of mine. I like the idea of adult Natasha having to literally confront her childhood self. (And the idea of potential Sharon/Natasha, to be honest - I never managed to write that fic before both me and MCU moved on.)

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever have a _really old_ fanfic idea that you occasionally re-discover and really want to write, despite knowing it'll never happen? I have a bunch of these from my MCU phase, and this is one of them, dangit.


End file.
